Just Desserts
by Arielxo
Summary: "The food was nice however, im not really satisfied. Im thinking dessert?" Set after Charlie's 'date'. Charlie/Brax


Disclaimer – I don't own Home & Away

Authors Note –Its not looking very good for Chax atm, you know, the way Brax straight out lied to Charlie face _'tisk, tisk' _so I thought I'd try to lighten the mood a little with Another Chax Oneshot. YAY!(: Set during episode 5288 when Charlie goes on her date. It was made obvious that she went and hooked up with Brax after, so yeah, this is my interpretation of what happened ;) Again rated M for a reason.

* * *

><p>Sitting alone down the North end of the beach Charlie Buckton checked her phone. It was 11:24. Angelo's closed at 11. Charlie was growing impatient.<p>

She sighed watching the dark water crash onto the sand. The way the full moon reflected off the waves was almost hypnotic.

The sound of someone approaching disturbed her. She squinted into the darkness trying to make out the figure approaching. Charlie relaxed as a familiar face came into view.

"Been here long?" asked Darryl 'Brax' Braxton as he walked to her.

Charlie stood, brushing sand off her dress. "Long enough" she replied, a slight tone of annoyance in her voice.

Brax stood in front of Charlie, one hand scratching the back of his head, the other holding a bowl and a towel.

"Oh come on, your not angry with me; are you?" he asked.

"Hm can you think of a reason as to way I would be angry?" Charlie said in her cop voice.

Brax glanced at his watch "I may have been a little longer then what I first said but we had an order that didn't pick up their pizza till late"

"That's it?" Charlie questioned again using her police voice.

"And im very sorry?" Brax looked at her confused.

Charlie took a step back. "The reason that im annoyed is that you still havent commented on my dress" she said as she gestured up and down her body.

"Oh" laughed Brax. "It's fine. But you'd probably look better without it on" he smirked. Charlie scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Nah in all seriousness though, you look hot" he said as he closed the gapped between them and gave her a kiss.

Charlie pulled away and looked down at the bowl in Brax's hand.

"Ice cream?" questioned Charlie

Brax held out the bowl "Gelato, on the beach" he said as he gestured towards the beach.

"Oh you were serious?" laughed Charlie

"Geez listen too you, sometimes I think you're only after one thing" smirked Brax.

He handed Charlie the bowl and laid the towel onto the cool sand. He lazily sat down and patted the spot next to him, inviting Charlie to join him. Still holding the bowl she obliged.

"Now this" Brax said pointing to the ice cream "Is no ordinary gelato."

"Why is that?" ask Charlie.

Brax smiled "Because this is a triple chocolate gelato with fudge sauce, cream, wafer sticks, strawberries and sprinkles" he said proudly. "If someone were to order this, they'd be paying a small fortune. But for you, it's on the house" he added smugly.

"When I said I wanted dessert, this isn't what I had in mind" said Charlie, hinting as she begun to place feather light kisses along Brax's jaw line.

"So I can't tempt you then?" questioned Brax holding a spoonful of ice cream.

"What, you're going to feed me?" asked Charlie.

Brax raised an eyebrow "Maybe"

"Woah. If I wanted something cliché I probably should have gone on my date with 'Ryan79" Charlie mused.

"That's right, the creepy internet guy. Why did you cancel your date with him again?" Brax smirked knowingly.

"Hey!" Charlie pushed him playfully. "He is not creepy"

"Charlie if the bloke can't meet girls in real life then there has to be something wrong with him"

"What you mean like he could be leader of a gang, or he could still live at home with his mum. Or maybe he just bums around the beach most days" Charlie smiled slyly.

"I see, trying to hit me where it hurts" Brax mused. "In my defence, I'd like to point out that I am a respectable business man with a successful restaurant."

"Hardly respectable" interrupted Charlie "And you only part own Angelo's"

"Without me, that restaurant would be bankrupt" said Brax as he brushed some sand off the towel. "But anyway, that's not what is important right now. He leaned closer to Charlie's ear and murmured "Im also I good fuck"

Charlie pulled away "What does that have to do with my supposed date" she questioned.

"It's the reason that you're here with me now instead of on your date. Ask yourself this; why do you keep coming back to me? Oh that's right, we have amazing sex" Brax said proudly.

"Amazing sex?"

"Yep" Brax nodded

"I've had better" Charlie replied as she took the spoon from Brax. She slipped the spoon into her mouth purposely spilling ice cream on her lower lip. "Woops" she said and seductively licked the ice cream away.

"Now you're just teasing" said Brax

"Am i?" said Charlie innocently taking a strawberry covered in cream into her mouth; again spilling cream on her lips.

This time Brax leaned over and kissed the corner of her mouth, licking the cream from her lips. He pulled away but stayed close to Charlie's face. "So you've had better?"

Charlie picked up another strawberry and pushed it inside Brax's mouth. She then kissed him, her tongue invading his mouth, tasting the strawberry. "I've had better" she repeated.

Brax stared at Charlie in disbelief. "Hope I didn't damage your ego" she said taking another spoonful of gelato.

"My ego is just fine" replied Brax as he crawled closer to Charlie. "But im going to make you regret your words" he purred and then crashed his lips over Charlie's. He kissed her fiercely, his tongue taking control of her mouth. He tangled his hands into her long hair causing Charlie to moan into the kiss.

Charlie laid down onto the towel pulling Brax down with her. He continued to kiss her as his hands ran up and down her body.

Brax pulled away, his eyes scanning as far as they could see, making sure that they were infact alone. "What is it?" asked Charlie looking around nervously. "Just checking, you know better to be safe then sorry" replied Brax as he latched onto her neck. His tongue flicked out and moved up and down her flesh, tasting her skin. A small moan escaped from Charlie's lips.

Brax reached up and pulled his shirt over his head. Charlie ran her hands over Brax's stomach feeling his muscles tense at her touch. He kissed her deeply and slowly ran his hands up Charlie's legs; lifting her dress in the process so that it sat up around her waist.

Charlie reached down and fumbled with Brax's belt buckle. Without much difficulty she was able to remove the buckle and unzip his pants. Charlie then moved her hand inside Brax's pants where she gripped the base of his already hard cock.

A muffled groan fell from Brax's lips as Charlie's began to stroke him teasingly slow. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of her petite hand around him. Charlie squeezed and rotated her hand as she quickened her pace.

"F..fuck" managed Brax through gritted teeth. He didn't know much longer he could last. With each stroke Charlie was bringing him nearer to release

With much reluctancy Brax pulled Charlie's hand away and pinned it above her head. He shimmied his pants down to his knees and positioned himself comfortably between Charlie's legs

He kissed her deeply before removing her underwear. Brax kissed his way down Charlie's neck to her collarbone where he sucked and bit her flesh. His right hand crawled down Charlie's clothed body. He gripped at her waist before moving his hand lower to her sensitive clit. Her rolled lazy circles with the pad of his thumb over the swollen bud. With each circle he applied more pressure.

Charlie moaned and writhed beneath Brax. She needed a realise for the pressure that was building up in her abdomen. Taking the hint Brax positioned himself at Charlie's entranced. Without hesitation he plunged into Charlie. Both moaned at the contact.

Brax began to move immediately, plunging his cock in and out of her. Instinctively, Charlie wrapped her legs around Brax's waist. She clawed at his back which sent pleasure up and down Brax's spine. To muffle his groans Brax buried his face into the crook of Charlie's neck where he sucked and nibbled her skin.

Brax set a steady rhythm. Charlie moved with him, meeting his thrusts. This caused Brax to thrust deeper inside her, hitting a particular spot. Charlie cried out in pleasure as a result.

"Oh my God, Darr…yl" Charlie moaned. Hearing her say his real name caused Brax to lose control. His thrusts became harder, faster; erratic. He could feel her walls tighten around him. He reached down, rubbing her clit. Charlie's breathing was laboured. Her walls began to clench and unclench. She held onto Brax as she came, a cry of pleasure ripped from her lips.

Brax continued to plunge into Charlie. With one last thrust he came, spilling inside of her. He collapsed on top of her. Their heavy breathing just audible over the sound of the waves. Brax rolled off of Charlie and zipped his pants up. He propped himself up on one elbow, watching her chest heave up and down.

Charlie sat up fixing her dress. They locked eyes and laughed. "So was that to your satisfactory?" Brax smirked. Charlie leaned over and kissed him deeply on the lips. Brax pulled away feeling pleased with himself. "I guess you'll be needing these back?" Brax said handing Charlie her underwear. "Yeah, thanks" Charlie blushed.

Charlie stood, fixing herself up. She held out her hand and pulled Brax up off the now sandy beach towel. He gathered his shirt, towel and the empty bowel as they slowly made the long walk back towards the surf club.

* * *

><p>"Okay, I'll leave now but you have to wait a couple of minutes" said Charlie.<p>

"What?" said Brax

"I don't want anyone to see us leaving together" Charlie said in a stern voice.

"Oh come on this is ridiculous" said Brax. "Its late, no one is even here"

Charlie linked her arms around Brax's neck and kissed him. Between kisses she murmured "Please?"

"Fine" Brax said as he pulled away. Charlie gave him another quick kiss before she disappeared off into the darkness. Brax stood patiently waiting before he made his way to his Ute in the carpark.

He threw the towel and bowl into the back before putting his shirt on. Something fell from his shirt and landed on the ground. Using his phone as a light he identified the object. Charlie's earring. Brax smirked to himself knowingly. He would return the earring tomorrow morning. 'Breakfast in bed' he thought mischievously.

* * *

><p>Reviews = More Chax<p>

The link for episode 5288: .com/watch?v=PhKLNyqn4Rc


End file.
